Finding Yourself
by ponkeroy
Summary: Theres a new boy at school and Bella is intrigued, what will happen when the two meet? Romance and Tragedy ensues.


Finding Yourself

As the black sleek car entered the car park everyone stared, not a soul in the lot could keep their eyes away from it with it's blacked out windows and polished exterior it was easily the most expensive car for miles. Bella was no different and as a tall figure emerged from the car her breath hitched, with his dark tousled hair, chiselled features and piercing green eyes he was easily the most gorgeous person she'd ever seen. He was impeccably dressed all in black making him look impossibly pale and mysterious. Bella was entranced by him and as he disappeared down the side walk toward the school Bella could have sworn that she saw him look at her and smile.

As Forks High was a fairly small school news of the new boy travelled fast and by lunch he was all anyone could talk about. As Bella got her lunch and took her usual place amid the football jocks and cheerleaders that she called her friends she couldn't stop thinking about the smile that he had given her in the parking lot and what it meant for her. As she was thinking about this, the new boy walked in took a seat in the farthest corner of the cafeteria and just sat there in all his glory staring into space not eating, not socialising just staring until the bell went and he rose fluidly and strolled out towards his next class. The more she saw of the boy the more intrigued she got.

By the time the bell rung for fifth period Bella was giving up all hope of sharing a class with the boy, but as she took her seat in History the inevitable happened, and he walked into the room his emerald green eyes locked with hers all the while. She couldn't believe it, she knew then in that moment that what had happened in the parking lot wasn't her imagination, and he'd actually smiled at her. He handed his slip to Mr. Thomson and then she realised that the seat next to her which had been empty since the start of the year was the only free seat in the class and that he was walking straight for her. As he sat down her heart was in her mouth, he looked so much better close up, Bella could see where his tight T-shirt clung to his refined muscles and how the continuous black theme of his outfit made his skin look like marble in the light of a full moon. Just then as Bella was mustering the courage to introduce herself, Mr. Thomson started the lesson and Bella was forced into silence for the agonising hour. If Bella could've screamed she would, she was sitting next to him and she still couldn't talk to him and it was killing her. Just as the thought crossed her mind the bell rung and the new boy was out of his seat and out the door before she could blink. Bella gathered her books and dashed out the door after him running through the halls calling him but he just carried on walking. By the time Bella reached the parking lot he was in his car speeding away down the road.

When Bella got home she went through her usual routine cooking tea, doing the washing and finishing her homework but nothing she did occupied her mind and it was left to wander and fantasize about the day she'd had and the sudden twist of events that had changed her priorities in life so dramatically. Before that day Bella priorities had been to get good grades, but now all she could think about doing was finding out all she could about the mysterious boy that had captured her imagination so entirely. When Bella's mum got in she was still daydreaming and this did not go amiss with her mother and as soon as they sat down for dinner her mum was probing her about everything imaginable and she was getting more infuriated by the minute, it wasn't that she didn't love her mum but sometimes her curiosity drove her crazy and she wished that her mum would just stay out and let her make her own mistakes in life. Bella's mum was a social worker and she was away a lot, even more since dad died but Bella liked to be alone and didn't mind much when her mum made excuses and disappeared for weeks on end. After dinner Bella made her excuses and disappeared to her room hoping that the familiar sights and smells would distract her brain and let her think about something more than the new boy, an hour later Bella was still struggling with sleep but eventually fell into a dream laden sleep that was sure to leave he exhausted in the morning.

The next couple of days went the same but with just one exception, the new boy wasn't there it was as if he never existed as if Bella had imagined it all and the gorgeous boy that had plagued her dreams was just a figment of her imagination. She was giving up hope of ever getting to know him and as Thursday turns to Friday she was wondering if he would ever come back to school, but Friday morning something amazing happened and the sleek black car reappeared. Bella was jumping for joy and all throughout the day planned what she was going to say to him when she finally got a chance to be near him, and by the time fifth period came around she felt as though she was going to explode. As she approached the door she saw him sat in his seat and a wave of apprehension overcame her overshadowing the joy that had encompassed her earlier. As she walked down the aisle to her seat her heart was hammering against her ribs and a sheen of perspiration covered the back of her neck. Bella fell into her seat and the moment she did this the new boys head turned and his emerald eyes swept her face "Hi, I'm Edward" In that second Bella's brain went to mush and the only response she could think up was "Oh, hi I'm Bella"

"I'm sorry about last week, I was awfully rude but I had an important issue to attend to and I really didn't have time to stop and chat" Bella just couldn't believe that he was talking so just nodded at him and tried to get her brain in check before she made him think she was a total idiot.

"Oh, um that's okay" but before Bella could say anything else Mr. Thomson wheeled in an outdated TV and put in a DVD. All throughout the DVD Bella peeked at Edward and on more than one occasion their eyes met and Bella would blush and look down embarrassed at being caught looking at a total stranger.

When finally the bell rung Mr. Thomson turned on the lights and everyone picked up their books and made their way to the door ready to escape high school for another day. Bella was one of the first through the door trying to escape the humiliation that was sure waiting for her when she next talked to Edward but as she was walking down the hall towards the lot a hand shot out and caught her wrist. Bella whirled around and saw Edward staring at her with a crooked smile that lit his whole face up. "Bella what was that about, you just jumped up and left" Bella just stood there staring at him. "Um I have somewhere to be, I'm sorry I've got to go" Bella whirled and Edward released his grasp on her arm and in seconds she was running for her car, wondering what had come over her.

The next day Bella was mortified that she'd backed out and left him standing there in the hall, he probably thought she was a psychopath and just stared at boys for the hell of it. When lunch come around Bella was relieved that she hadn't bumped into him yet and was just dreading that that luck wouldn't last much longer as History was approaching and she'd have to sit next to him for a whole hour and there was no way she could avoid conversation for so long. Just as she thought this a flash of green caught her eye and she found herself staring into Edward's eyes and finding that he was beckoning her over with his hand. Bella stumbled over to him in a daze wondering what he would want after yesterday's disaster of a first meeting. Edward was sat on his own again and gestured to the seat opposite him and Bella just sat. "Edward what do you want"

"Do I have to have a reason to talk to you?"

"Um no I don't think so" Bella stuttered

"I just wanted to ask you weather you wanted to go out tonight"

"Yea I'd love to" Bella couldn't believe it she was going to go out with Edward

"Great how about we go see Bloodlines I hear it's a great film"

"Yea" Bella didn't really want to see the film but what the hell; she'd do anything to spend time with the god sitting across from her.

"Where shall I pick you up from?"

"My house, I live here" Bella hastily ripped a sheet of paper out of her bag and wrote her address down and gave it to Edward.

"I'll pick you up at seven then"

"Yeah see you in History" Bella said hurrying away mentally screaming with delight.

When Bella arrived at History Edward was already sat in his place and before the two could utter a word to each other the lights were turned off and Mr. Thomson was putting the DVD in from yesterday. Again Bella wasn't able to speak to Edward even though she was sat right next to him. The bell finally rung after an hour of bum numbing boredom and when the lights were turned on everyone collected there books and filed out of the room. Bella took her time collecting her books as she was in no mood to see her mother, and was one of the last to exit the room. When Bella got to her car soaked by the now pouring rain she was surprised to see Edward standing there waiting for her. In that moment she wished she'd been more eager to leave history as Edward was now soaked to the bone from standing in the rain waiting for her. "Hi, I just wanted to tell you that I'll see you tonight" Bella noticed that in the rain he looked even better than before and she struggled to think of a good response, and instead just blurted "Yeah I'll see you tonight" Edward winked at her and jogged over to his own car, and in seconds was revving it and speeding out the car park. Bella just stared after him and after an immeasurable amount of time decided that it might be a good idea to get out of the rain and get home before Edward was waiting at her door thinking she'd bailed on him.

At seven o clock Bella was waiting for Edward in the lounge with her mother. At dinner Bella told her mother everything about Edward and was surprised when her mother approved and didn't make a fuss over her going out with him. The doorbell rung and Bella's heart skipped a beat, she was so nervous it was silly. Bella's mum answered the door and she herd Edward speaking in the deep silky voice she would know anywhere. Edward came into the room that minute and Bella rose to meet him, her mother wished them a good night and then they were speeding down the highway towards the cinema.

Later that night Bella was sat in Edward's car outside her house, the film had been rubbish but Bella had had a good time none the less. They'd been firing questions at each other all night and in the few short hours she had spent with him she had learnt more about him than she had in the week previous to the night. It was now late and Bella was about to reach out for the handle on the door when Edward laid his hand on hers. Bella turned to him and found his head just inches from hers, his irresistible lips just calling for hers to be touching them. Just as this thought ran through her mind Edward closed the gap and suddenly their lips were dancing together the outside world meaning nothing to them in this moment. What seemed like minutes later Edward leaned back and Bella was gasping for breath, head reeling trying to get a hold on the real world, he smiled and said "Bella this may seem a little sudden but I really like you, this night has been amazing and I'd love for you to be more than just a friend to me" Bella just stared in shock and bewilderment at him at a loss for words. Edward's face fell, him obviously thinking that she didn't like him, he was opening his mouth to say something but before he could Bella was kissing him and below her lips could feel the smirk that now adorned his perfect face. When Bella pulled away she just whispered three words to him "I love you" and opened the door and sprinted into the house.

The next day Bella couldn't wait to get to school, so she rushed around throwing anything on, pausing only to devour a slice of toast that her mother had insisted she eat. After her mother had left Bella heard an engine outside the house so she grabbed her bag and ran out the door to find Edward's midnight black car parked on her driveway. As soon as she shut the door to the house Edward got out of his car and wrapped her in a vice like hug and captured her lips in a kiss even more sensual than that of the previous night. After a few minutes of silent embracing Edward led her round to the passenger side of the car and held her car door open."I'm not an invalid Edward I can open a car door" Edward just smiled and when she was in the car slammed the door after her

Bella's days fell into a natural rhythm after that Edward would pick her up, they would listen to music in his car until the bell went, then were separated until lunch where they would sit together laughing and joking until the bell went and they would walk hand in hand to history, then after school they would go to Edward's house indulging in each others company until it was dark and they had to go home. Edward's mother and father never complained about Bella being at his house, it was always her mother that would call and demand that she came home. Bella could understand why her mother worried but she always called at the wrong moment and it was really starting to get on her nerves. A few weeks ago her mother had been eager for them to spend time together but now it was like she was keeping them apart.

It was the spring break and Bella was at Edward's house lounging in the garden Edward laying next to her his warm breath tickling her neck. They'd been together now for three months and everything was perfect they'd hardly been away from each other in this time. Bella felt that Edward was the first boy who had ever understood her; even though she'd had other boyfriends he was special, as if he was made for her. Edward was Bella's life and living without him wasn't an option. But little did she know something was on the horizon that may just mean that living without Edward was her only choice.

It was a stormy day in May when the accident happened; Bella and Edward were in his car on their way to school laughing joking with each other just like any other day. They were just pulling up the only traffic lights in Forks barely five minutes away from the school, and then they were spinning across the freeway towards the fringe of trees that surround the road, the whole of the drivers side of the car crushed by the impact of the truck that was now lying on its side in the middle of the road. Bella turned her head towards Edward and found his perfect face marred by cuts and his body contorted in an unnatural shape round the cars dented framework unconscious. All Bella could do was scream and wonder why it happened to them?

As the minutes ticked by Bella was finding it hard to keep her eyes open, and eventually after one last look at the love of her life succumbed to the dark waters that encompassed her mind not sure whether help was coming, not sure whether she'd ever see Edward again.

Behind her eyelids Bella could see bright lights and instantly remembered what had happened, the crash, Edward, Bella jolted awake at that thought and her eyes took in the clean white hospital room that she was lying in, the annoying beeping of the machines hurting her ears after the quiet of unconsciousness. A minute later her mother rushed into the room gushing about how she should have been there when she woke up, but there was only one person on her mind and they weren't her mother. "Mum where's Edward, is he okay" Bella just stared at her mother while silent tears streamed down her face. Bella's mum just encompassed her in a hug and said "He's fine a few broken bones, cuts and bruises, he woke up just before you did that's why I wasn't here when you woke up" Bella just sighed in relief and asked her mum "Can I see him?" Her mother smiled and rushed off to check and before she knew it she was been wheeled down a long white corridor to a small room. Her mother pushed her through the door and Bella's eyes connected with the familiar emerald orbs that a few minutes ago she thought she'd never see again, Edward just smiled and her mother helped her into the chair beside his bed and disappeared down the corridor giving them a few moments alone. In that moment sat next to Edward, Bella knew something, something that had never occurred to her before this moment, that no matter what happened good or bad that if she was with Edward she could get through anything. While she was pondering this Edward pulled her face to his with his hand and in that moment as their lips touched Bella's life was finally complete.


End file.
